When You Wish Upon A Star
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: ...Bad things happen! You don't always get what you wish for, and sometimes... You end up different. As in "fur, a tail, ears and whiskers" different. Mikey's life is changed after meeting the mysterious Moirai. And what has happened to him? Will his brothers be able to get him out of this mess? Or has his fate been chosen...? After he "disapears", will his brothers fall apart?
1. The Wish

**Hello, and welcome to the weird an wonderful mind of Starlight Warrior 1092, your host for the evening. This is my first TMNT fanfiction that will be posted on this website, I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Tell me if you think this in a good idea or not. _Italics means either flashback or thinking... This is first person, so there will be thinking..._**

**Be warned: My mind and ideas get pretty weird. You have been warned. (For chapter... 2.)**

**Another warning: I do not own TMNT. I am so sorry. XD**

* * *

Everyone always says that you should be careful of what you wish for. But it's not like if you _wish_ for something to happen, it'll actually happen. ...Right? That's just not how the world works. You've got to _make_ things happen, not _wish_ for things to happen. Because if you spend all of your life wishing for things to happen, you're going to have a sad life. Sometimes, you have to learn that the hard way, though. Because _I_ made a wish, and guess what happened? It came true, sort of. And completely backfired, hurting those I loved the most. And that's what I _didn't_ want to happen. Anything but that, but once you say something, there isn't a way to take it back. Ever. So, be careful what _you_ wish for...

"Hey, get back here!" I shouldn't be ignoring my brothers, but I did anyway. I shouldn't ever run away from home, I knew better. There were people, more specifically the Foot, who could really hurt me if they found me all alone. But I did anyway. I didn't want to hurt them, they were my brothers for God's sake, but sometimes I just couldn't stand them. And it wasn't like I was leaving them forever. Just a night to get away and calm down. I couldn't stand the fighting... I couldn't stand it anymore...

_"Get back here. I'm not done talking with you yet!" I could still hear the argument from when it started. I was just goofing around, like normal. I wasn't excepting a fight from any of this, I never was. But I probably should've been. I was just playing around with Raph, you know, _messing_ with him. We started fighting some, but I was used to it. It was what normally happened, but it was more of _play fighting_ than anything. _

_ I remember that Donny tried to help me out and get Raph off of me before he could pound me, but that didn't work. Poor Donny, he isn't the strongest of us turtles when it comes to muscles. But when it comes to brainpower, we're nothing compared to him. I remember, I was laughing through the whole thing for a while, but sometimes you have to get serious. So, with a smile plastered to my face, I fought back against Raph. It was all for fun, but Leo didn't like it when we got to rough with each other. Or, er, when _Raph_ got to rough with anyone. He tried to stop it._

_ "Raph, calm down! Its just training- don't hurt Mikey!" Leo had told Raph, or more of _commanded_. And Raph hates to have to be bossed around. I think it was all my fault that this even started. If I hadn't messed with him... this might not have happened._

_ "Calm down yourself, Fearless!" Raph had growled back at Leo. I knew that Leo hated being called Fearless, since that was Raph's little 'nickname' for him since he was supposed to be the "fearless leader". "We're just playing around! God, stay off my shell!"_

_ Leo had watched Raph through narrowed eyes for a moment as Raph walked away with a huff. "Get back here. I'm not done talking with you yet!" Leo had called after him. Raph didn't turn around, so Leo followed him. "Hey! Don't you listen to _anyone_? Raphael, get your shell back here!"_

_ Raph had turned around, anger growing in his eyes. I could tell that he wanted to yell at Leo some, and I _really_ didn't want that to happen. Looking over at Don, we both ran over between them. "Hey," I said, trying to separate them. "Calm down, both of you. It's just some fun, Leo. And Raph, don't start a fight!" That's what I wanted to say to them. But I never got a chance to._

_ "You know, if you don't want me here Leo, why don't you just say so? Huh?" Raph spat at Leo, shoving his shoulders. _

_ Leo glared back at Raph. "I've never said _anything_ like that Raph, and you know it!"_

_ "You're always saying how you want to hold the family together, but you're not!" Raph countered. "Ever since..." No one ever wanted to talk about it. Ever. Not since... that terrible day. "You've been trying to act like a father to us! Newsflash, Leo. You're _not_ my father! And you'll never be!"_

_ Those words must've hurt Leo a lot, since he almost punched Raph right there. "I'm not trying to be a father, Raph. I'm trying to be your _brother_, and to keep this family together!" _

_ Now both had had it, and one after another started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Donny and I tried to stop them, but it was no use. I couldn't handle seeing my brothers fighting each other. Not when I caused it..._

_ "Stop it!" I had screamed at them. "Stop it now!" And with that, I had turned and ran away. I can imagine the shocked looks on their faces as I ran from them, the home, the argument... everything. I just needed to get away from it all..._

_ "Hey, get back here!" I think it was Donny..._

And that's how I found myself running across the rooftops like a mad hare dashing away from a stealthy fox. My muscles burned, but my face burned more- with tears. I wanted to get away from the argument that was going on, not my brothers. I had tried to be strong, yet utterly failed at it. I didn't want them to fight... I _never_ wanted them to fight! And especially not because of me... We're brothers! We shouldn't fight!

Gasping for breath, I plopped down onto the edge of the building and stared out across the city. It was always so bright, no matter how dark out it was. You could almost never see the stars in the sky, due to the light... and the air pollution... Oh, how I wanted my brothers not to argue. If only they could understand each other... if only they could understand _me_...

"Please," I found myself talking to myself. Huh, weird. "Please, let my brothers understand each other more... let them understand _me_ more... Please, let _me_ understand _them_ more, if nothing else... I wish..." Just then, a streak of bright light crossed the sky. My blue eyes were fixed on the trail of light that it left behind. _A shooting star, make a wish Mikey._ "I wish that I could understand by brothers more, and they could understand me more, so we don't have always fight so much..."

The passing star faded into the nighttime sky, and I sighed. Shooting stars always passed so quickly, giving almost no time to enjoy their uniqueness. I thought I was alone this whole entire time until I heard a slight movement behind me. Leaping to my feet, I turned around.

A man was standing there, with a cloak as black as the night sky on. I couldn't see his face, since it was covered in shadows. Man, there was something about this dude that gave me the creeps. Something about how he was just standing there... as if he was trying to read my mind... Stop it! You're scaring yourself! He can't do that, he's just a person.

"Turtle," He said in a level tone, which spooked me a _whole_ lot. "I have heard your wish." Wow, this guy was a weirdo _and_ a creeper? His bright, abnormal yellow eyes met my blue ones. I could feel shivers run down my back. He wasn't even shocked by my appearance, and he (for one) knew that I was a turtle, and not a lizard or frog. I've gotta give him points for that! "Is that really what you want?"

"What if it is?" I answered. Rule one, if you've just escaped an argument with your brothers and watched a shooting star pass by, made a wish and then was startled by some creeper, _don't_ talk to him. Trust me.

"I can make it come true," The creepy man replied. His voice sounded so dark and mysterious that I didn't want to trust him. And anyway, what kind of fool does he take me to be? Magic? Sure, I had seen some weird stuff in my life as a mutant turtle, but making wishes come true? Is he a genie? I don't remember rubbing a lamp... "As long as you say two words for me."

"And what would those words be?" I admit, I was eager to have my wish granted. If it meant I never had to listen to a fight between my brothers ever again, I was in for this magic...

But something about the smile that he gave me made me want to forget I asked... "Slow down, turtle," the man said. "First, your name?" Before I could answer, he continued. "It's Michaelanglo, correct?" I nodded dumbly. How'd he know? He seemed to read my mind. "I know all, Michaelanglo. I am known as Moirai, similar to fate. In fact..." Another weird smile. "Fate is my sister."

"Okay...?" I was now weirded out. "I think... that this is getting a little... _strange_, don't you think so? I think..." I turned around, ready to leave. "I'm going to leave, and we can forget that we had this conversation... okay?" I climbed down the fire escape quickly, jumping off and landing in the alley below.

Looking up, he was at the edge of the building, his cloak blowing in the slight wind. "Two words..." I could barely hear him now. "I wish..."

Those were the two words? Just simple 'I wish'? Maybe... Against my better instinct, I decided that before I left, saying two simple words wouldn't change anything. I was starting to miss my brothers, and I wanted to get home, so... "I wish." Simple enough. Looking back at the man, Moirai was his name; I noticed that his cloak of darkness was starting to glow white. Whoops, this might've been a bad idea. The mysterious light grew in a flash and covered the alley, the building, the whole world it seemed. And I found myself falling to the ground, unable to move.

He was next to my side in a heartbeat. "Once your brothers recognize you and believe it, you may join them once more. Until then... Sweet dreams..." I found my eyes falling shut, and I cursed myself for falling for his dumb trick. Oh well, it seems that I've gotten myself into a big mess, and hopefully with my brothers' help, I'll get out of it. _Hopefully..._

* * *

**So hey, tell me what you think. Should I post chapter two? Or should I just end it here...? Cliffhanger... What do you like? What don't you like? What should I do to improve my writing? All review ideas! Just please, tell me if this is worth continuing.**

**And be on the lookout for chapter two!**


	2. Waking Up Different

**Oh! I need to update! Thank you SO so much to Little-Lost-Neko, Who Am I. Well. I'm just Me, and KilGirl. You guys are amazing! And because of you three, I think I'm going to update. Thanks!**

**I do not own Ninja Turtles. Beware, I read the Warriors series (about cats) so this may just get kinda weird. O.o**

* * *

I don't think that _anyone_ could've been prepared for what happened the next morning. Defiantly not me. Waking up, I groaned. Man, my head _hurt!_ My vision was still foggy, but I managed to look around. My arms and legs hurt too much to move right now, so I let my eyes do all of the moving. Great, I was still in that alley that I had fallen down in last night... Last night! I had to get back to my brothers; they're probably worried out of their minds! I never leave all night, never!

Attempting to stand up hurt. I found that I was lying on my side, so I tried to stick my arms out and push myself up into a sitting position. And I was about to, but I froze when I saw my arms. And my hands.

"Oh God... what _happened?_" I gasped, completely scared out of my mind. Those _weren't_ my arms, _or_ my hands! They... what? I didn't have any _paws!_ I... I'm a turtle, not a cat... What's going on? Pulling myself together as much as I could, I inspected myself. _Yep_, I defiantly had paws. And a long, furry tail. And pointed ears. And whiskers. Oh my God... how did this happen? I raked my brain for the answer. "Okay, what happened last night?" I asked myself, sitting up. All of my muscles screamed for me to stop moving. "There... there was a fight... between my brothers and I..." My heart hurt to remember. "I ran away. Just to think things out. And then I met that dude... Moirai." The fur along my neck rose and anger pulsed through me. _He_ must've done this to me! I could remember what he said to me now.

_ "Once your brothers recognize you and believe it, you may join them once more. Until then... Sweet dreams..." _I growled at the thought of him. Widening my eyes, I realized that I _really_ needed help.

"I... I've got to find Donny," I muttered, standing up shakily on four feet. "He can help me. Hopefully..." Taking a careful step forward, pain shot through my leg. _Ow!_ I felt like I had just run all of the way around the city _four_ times! And man, was New York City a big city! Waiting for a little while to let my sore muscles rest, even though they had done that all _night_, I took a few more shaky steps towards the edge of the alley. Nothing was going to stop me!

Just then, a rush of people walked past, startling me. They could've crushed me! I hissed angrily at them, but they didn't really seem to care. I guess a little cat didn't really bother people who were on their way to work. Especially a little white kitten with light and dark gray splotches across his pelt. I looked like a _kitten!_

Okay, where to now? I spotted a manhole in alley, but decided against it. I was a cat- there was _no way_ that I could lift one of those now! Cats didn't even have thumbs...

"Hey!" Alarmed by a sudden voice, I turned around. I could feel my fur ruffle as I arched my back and let out a quite hiss. Man, I was acting more and more like a cat every second! There was another cat at the far end of the alley, his eyes glued to mine. "Hey you. Yeah you!"

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, trying to sound brave. This cat was almost _three times_ my size, and had obviously been a cat for a lot longer than myself. He started padding over towards me. I could see his claws scraping on the ground as he walked over.

"What are you doing in _my_ alley?" The cat hissed. "Don't you know I _own_ this place?" I looked at him, apparently with a dumb look on my face, because he sighed and continued. "The name's _Fang_, half pint. Remember it. Because if I find you here _one_ more time, you're going to loose that soft kitten fluff you've got there." He bared his teeth in front of my face, showing off his sharp yellow teeth. _Ick!_ "Got it?"

I nodded, slightly frightened by him. Sure, I wasn't scared of _anything_ when I was a mutant turtle, but being a kitten not more than a foot tall, things looked a _lot_ different than before. "Just one question. How do you get down into the sewers from here?" I have him a goofy grin.

"The sewers, huh?" Fang gave me a smirk. "I can tell you have to get down to the sewers. Just watch out, there's a cat whose territory is down there. And he _doesn't_ like it when others are in his territory. He likes protecting his family, I guess." Fang lifted his chin to show me the long scar down his chest. "He gave me this when I was hunting in his territory."

"So..." Shuffling my paws, I looked back to him.

"If you run out into the street, when there are no cars there," Fang meowed. _Obviously..._ "There's a drain that drops down into the sewer systems. Sure, it's a little bit of a fall, and you _do_ land in the water, but there's no other way down there that I know of." His gaze softened. "Good luck, kitten."

I nodded, not caring that he kept calling me _kitten_. Thanking him, I waited and watched until there was a red light both ways. Sure, I had to dodge all of the feet. One man almost stepped on my tail, but I made it over and into the street in one piece. So far, so good. Spotting where the street connected to the sewer, I ran over and looked down. Yep, just as Fang had told me it landed right in the middle of the water. I looked back, noticed that the light had turned back to green. _Oh great._ Taking a deep breath, I took the plunge of faith. Literally.

Landing in the cold, sewer water almost took my breath away. _Yuck, this water stinks! How come I didn't notice this before, ever? _Paddling with my paws, I realized that I _may_ not be able to swim in this cat form. Man, I wish I would've thought of that earlier! Finally, after what felt like forever, I managed to pull myself out of the water. Gasping for breath, I collapsed onto the edge and out of the water. My fur was filled with water, and shaking it out didn't seem to work.

"Now I've got to find everyone..." I muttered, not happy about my wet pelt. It was weighting me down, and it was _really_ starting to get on my nerves. Thinking about how cats got dry, I was stumped. When Klunk had fallen into the water, he had licked his pelt dry. But how did that work? That's when I noticed for the first time how _dry_ my mouth seemed. Maybe cats _did_ clean themselves by licking themselves dry... So I tried it, and sure enough in a few minutes I was completely dry. Who would've guessed?

But now I had to continue on my quest to find my brothers. It wasn't much of a _quest_, per say, but it seemed like one. Looking around, I had to find where I was to be able to find my way home. Recognizing where I was, I started along the way back home. But before I even got too far from where I had fallen into the sewer, I spotted someone familiar. Looking up, one of my brothers was walking just on the other side of the water. He didn't seem to have seen me yet.

"Oh Mikey, where are you?" I heard Donny mutter as he walked along on his way, looking around. It looked like he had been out all night... That can't be good. I don't want them to worry about me, I'm fine! Well, as fine as you can be while you're stuck as a cat.

"Donny! I'm right here!" I called to him, running over towards him and leaping across the water that separated the two paths. It wasn't that much of a jump now that I was already down here. _Gosh, if I had missed the water and hit the concrete instead..._ Shuddering, I didn't want to think about that. Looking up at my brother in purple, he didn't seem to really care. Tilting my head like I had seen Klunk do many times before, I called back to him again. "Donny! Hey, listen to me!"

Donny looked down for a moment, and I sadly saw no flash of recognition go through his eyes. _C-can he not understand me? Oh God... can he only hear me as anyone would hear a cat... just- _meowing_?_ Reaching down, he petted me on my head. _Defiantly_ not the reaction that I wanted. "Hey there kitty, have _you_ seen my brother?"

_Yes!_ I wanted to tell him that I _was_ his brother, but I had not way of saying that. So instead, I purred to try to give him a _yes_ as well as I could. Donny gave a little smile, but then got up and started walking away again. Frowning, I decided to follow him. I watched as he pulled out his shellcell and tried calling me. Oh no! I had forgotten my shellcell back in the lair, and if everyone was out looking for me... than no one would realize that it's still over in the lair.

"Donny!" I called to him. "Please, hear me! Why can't you understand me? You're a turtle, I'm a cat, we're both _animals!_ Why?" Maybe there was too much human DNA running through our veins... or, well, my _brothers'_ veins. Not mine anymore. Donny looked over at me once more, but he continued on his search of me.

"God, why didn't I stop him?" Don whispered, looking upwards. My pelt burned with shame. It wasn't Don's fault at _all_! None of it was. It was my fault, and for once I take full responsibility for it! He shouldn't have to feel bad at _all_. I raced after him. I _had_ to find out a way to tell him! I had to! Or else they would never find me, and I'd be stuck as a cat for the rest of my life...

* * *

**Aww, everyone's sad. Eh, I would imagine they would be. Anyway, tell me how you liked the chapter.**


	3. See Me, Hear Me

**Oookay, I think I should update! Thanks to Puldoh and raph'sgirl4ever for favoriting the story, and thanks to Who am I. Well. I'm just Me., Puldoh and Little-Lost-Neko for reviewing! You all make me so happy. XD I may not get to update this story for a while, since I'll be gone for a week. But, if I do have wifi, I promise to update!**

**I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Never will, now that Nick owns them... And wants to "CGI animate" them. O.o**

**First section is third person, Don. **

* * *

_Okay, now _why_ is this cat following me around?_ Don watched as a small white kitten with light and dark gray patches followed him around. He was out searching for his little brother who had run off the night before. Mikey had run off after a big fight between him, Leo and Raph. Don wished _so_ much that he had tried to stop Mikey before he had run off. But it was too late to change that now. Now, he just had to find Mikey before anyone _else_, like the Foot, found him.

"Mikey!" Don called as loud as he possibly could, until he could hear an echo of his voice all through the sewer. Sighing, Don turned to hear the kitten meow at him again. _What was it with this cat? _He turned and kneeled down again, taking the kitten in his arms and petting it. He had heard on the internet that hearing a cat purr could calm someone down. And man, did this cat purr! With a smile, Don continued on his way home.

Don pulled out of shellcell and called Leo. After he picked up, Don told the leader that he was going to head back to the lair, and Leo said that he would call Raph to tell him to head back to the lair too. Don said _sure_ before he hung up. Sighing and shaking his head, Don closed his eyes. _Why didn't I stop Mikey?_ Don thought, wanting to slap himself. The kitten squirmed in his arms and meowed at him. Heaving one more sigh, Don carried the kitten back towards the lair. There was something about this kitten that just made him feel... better. Man, he wished Mikey could see this kitten. Maybe then Klunk could have a playmate for whenever they're not home, or when they're all busy.

_Oh Mikey,_ Don thought. _Why'd you run off? The streets can be dangerous for a mutant turtle, you know that! Please, make it back in one piece... Please._

* * *

Mikey P.O.V

I purred as loudly as I could, trying to get Don to pay attention to me instead of being depressed. Yeah, he's not _ever_ going to be able to find me unless he _knows_ that I'm a cat, and he _doesn't_ know. And he probably won't for a while. But maybe there might be a way that I would be able to _tell_ him... But I couldn't think of anything. Not yet, anyway.

When we got back to the lair, Don tried calling me on my shellcell _one_ more time. Just to see if I _really_ wouldn't answer. With my super kitty hearing, I heard my shellcell ringing over in my bedroom. Jumping out of my brother's arms, I ran over to get it and show him that I never _had_ it with me, and that he wouldn't be able to reach me through my shellcell. Grabbing the small, shell shaped device, I ran back over towards Donny to show him.

"Hey, I've got my shellcell right her, Don!" I called as loud as I could with the device in my mouth. Ick, it tasted horrible!

I watched as Don looked over and spotted me. "No," Don gasped, seeing the shellcell. He reached down and took it from me. "No, no, no, no! Ah, I _told_ him not to leave his shellcell here ever! _Now_ how will I be able to find him?" Don went over towards his lab. I followed him. He was muttering to himself. "Maybe I could track him down using the code of his DNA sequence... If I could find that, then we could bring him back..."

I watched Don click some numbers and letters on his keyboard quickly. I watched him as he grabbed his head and started muttering wildly about how he couldn't find my DNA sequence anywhere in the city. Does a DNA sequence change when you're turned from a mutant turtle into a little fluffy kitten? It probably did change...

"No," Don whispered, his eyes wide. "If he's not in New York City, then where _would_ Mikey be?" Pressing many, many more buttons, I watched as a picture of a globe showed up on the screen. It looked... it looked like he was trying to scan the _entire Earth_...

I watched as his system suddenly malfunctioned and a blue screen popped up, saying the word _error_ a million times. Don slammed his hands down on the table yelling at his computers to turn back on. I decided to try to calm him down, but it didn't work. He completely ignored me, so I gave up trying to stop his mental breakdown.

Flickering my ears, I heard someone coming into the lair. It must be Leo!

"Hey Donny! Are you home yet? Donny?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" I watched as Don knocked down his chair and fell to the ground himself.

I heard Leo run through the lair and race into the room. He knelt down and grabbed Don as Don started to cry some. But Don, when he saw Leo, pushed away from his older brother and shakily stood up.

"Don, what's wrong?" Leo asked, helping to steady his brother.

"Nothing," Don muttered. "I... I just... I was scanning the city for Mikey." His balled his hands into fists. "Why didn't I think of that earlier? I never... Ah! He's not in the city anymore, Leo! I don't know where he is, and before I could start scanning the _rest_ of the world the computer broke down. Now I'll _never_ find Mikey!" And then I caught him whisper something, and I don't think that Leo heard him. "And it's all my fault."

Not hearing the last sentence, Leo continued, "Wait, he's not in the city anymore? Why would Mikey ever leave the city without telling anyone...?"

"Or maybe I'm _right here_," I said to them. "And you just can't understand me because I'm a _cat!_"

Leo, noticing me _finally_, looked back over to Don. "Where'd the cat come from?" His eyes were back on me. Could Leo tell it was really me, and not just some cat? Looking him in the eye, I could tell that he didn't recognize me either.

"Found him in the sewer tunnels," Don muttered, rebooting his computer angrily. He must've _really_ wanted to find me. "He wouldn't stop following me at first, so I brought him home. Maybe... maybe Klunk can have a friend?"

Klunk! I wonder where he was. Thinking back to Fang, I started wondering if Klunk would give me the same _welcome_ that he had given Fang. Who knew little Klunk kitty could be so dangerous?

"Don, you should get some sleep. Stop worrying so much, I'm sure he'll be back," Leo told his brother, putting his hand on the younger turtle's shoulder. "Mikey would _always_ come back. Who knows, maybe your scanner is just malfunctioning?"

"Leo, it's still working," Don replied. "It's working just fine."

"Then what are you suggesting?"

"I think..." Don sighed. "I think he's tied of us, bro. I think... I think Mikey ran away to get _away_ from us. You, me, Raph... I think he wanted to get away from us, and the only way to do that was to run away..."

Okay, that hurt. That hurt a _lot._ How could Donny _ever_ think that I'd actually run away from my family? They're all I have left! I love them more than anyone else in this entire _universe!_ Leaping up onto the table, I meowed at Don and Leo again, catching their attention. Don smiled a little and petted my head again. While he did that, I started to purr. I couldn't help it- it was like I was actually a cat!

"Don, Leo," I meowed, knowing that they wouldn't be able to understand a single word I said. "I would never run away from you. Please understand that, and know this. I'm right here, and I'll always _be_ here. By your side. This is just where I belong. I would never think of leaving my brothers..."

I leaped over and into Leo's arms. Purring, I rubbed against my brother. "Please... See me. Hear me. I want to come back to you three. I really, really do..."

* * *

**Review please?**


	4. Meet Klunk!

**Hey everyone! I have wi-fi here at the beach, and I can update once again! Yay! This chapter includes Klunk! Oh, and to answer a question, I didn't make Mikey turn into an orange cat with blue eyes for three reasons: 1, it kinda seems a little obvious with an orange cat after their _orange_ masked brother goes missing, 2, Klunk is already orange and I didn't want to have two orange cats, and 3, I just wanted to be different. XD I know, I'm weird.**

**I do not own Ninja Turtles. Does anyone here think Michael Bay will kill them in the new movie? I think he might... he's ruining my childhood!**

* * *

"Hey, kitten, wake up!" I opened my eyes at the sound of another cat's hissing. Blinking, I looked around. A ginger and white pelt caught my eyes, and sharp amber eyes met my blue ones. Klunk.

"Hey, kitten, what are you _doing_ here?" Klunk growled. I could see his claws, sharp and silver.

"Klunk!" I meowed to him happily. Jumping down off of the table that I was on and making a not-so-perfect landing, I padded over to him. _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me._

"How do you know me, kitten?" Klunk growled. "Has someone else told you of me? Could it be that rascal, Fang, who told you?"

I shook my head. "No, Klunk. I know you because... Well, this might sound crazy, but... I'm Mikey."

Klunk narrowed his eyes. Before I could move, Klunk tackled me to the ground and pinned me there. Wow, he must've learned some moves from watching us train so much!

"You're _not_ him," Klunk spat. His eyes were wild with anger.

"_Yes_ I am!" I insisted. "I think _I_ would know!"

"Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael have been searching for him all night," Klunk growled. "Michaelanglo is one of _them_, he's not a cat!"

"I _know_ that Klunk!" I said, squirming under his sharp claws. "But some wacko dude turned me _into_ a cat just last night! Right after... the fight."

Klunk studied me for a while. "Hmm... You... Are one weird kitten, my friend." He sighed. "But... I guess... I can believe you. _Just_ until you give me a reason not to, okay? And when you give me that reason, you're _out_ of here! Got it?" I could tell that he _really_ didn't want to believe me. It was so far fetched that _I_ didn't want to believe _myself!_

"So," I meowed, sliding out from under his grasp. "Where _is_ Raph? I didn't see him come home last night."

"Don't know," Klunk meowed, flicking his tail back and forth. His eyes still burned into my pelt. "I haven't seen him since he went looking for Mi- er, you." At least he's trying to 'pretend'.

Darn. If he's not back, then... could he still be out_ looking_ for me? Didn't Leo say that he had called Raph and told him to come back? I need to get them all, _somehow_, to know that I'm _right here!_ This is going to be harder than I thought. Looking back over to where Klunk had been, I noticed that he was talking away. I ran to catch up with him.

"So, where are you going?" I asked cheerfully, since at least _he_ knew who I was. And since it was so early in the morning, I didn't think that anyone would be up for a while. Well, Leo might, but he seemed _pretty_ tired last night. Plus I don't think he'd leave before Donny's awake.

"Well, _I'm_ going to patrol my territory," Klunk meowed, not even looking over at me. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Can I come with you?" I don't even know why, but I was kinda curious about what my cat _did_ all day. Patrolling his territory must be the first thing on the list.

"Well, if I said _no_ you'd probably just follow me anyway," Klunk sighed. "So, I guess... if you want to."

"Yes!" I meowed, following the ginger and white tomcat out of the lair. "So..." Klunk looked over at me, almost saying '_what!'_ with a look in his eyes. "Why _did_ you attack Fang? I met him earlier, and he helped me get back down here."

"Fang, that rascal, he was trying to steal my territory," Klunk meowed. "I am _not_ going to share these sewer tunnels with any other cat." Klunk looked towards the ground, stopping. "I can't protect my family if there are any other cats trying to bother us."

"Your family?" I had to ask. Did Klunk find a girl? Is that what he was talking about?

"You and your brothers," Klunk laughed, probably being able to _tell_ what I was thinking. Feeling embarrassed, I just nodded. "You're my family."

I smiled, really glad that I had brought Klunk home all those days, months, _years_ ago. "Hey, I'll race you!" I saw a glimmer of challenge flash through Klunk's eyes. He charged off, and I raced as quickly as I could after him. Wow, he was fast! He must've noticed and slowed down some. Curse these short kitten legs!

"Stop," Klunk commanded suddenly, very quietly. I skidded to a stop beside him. Klunk had his nose in the air, and he was sniffing. For what? I copied his movements and tried to use my new cat nose to find whatever he was looking for.

"Cisco," Klunk muttered darkly. "Come on, you've got to hide, okay?" Hide? Me? Why? "Cisco is a killer," Klunk continued, seeing my look. "He could _easily_ take down a kitten like you." Klunk licked his chest. "I've beaten him a few times, and he's always out for revenge."

Klunk nudged me over into the shadows, but what I didn't tell him was that if Cisco started to hurt him, I _was_ going to help him. No matter what he said, I wasn't going to let my friend get hurt while I could help. Klunk raced over into the open. His back was arched, his claws unsheathed, his eyes were narrowed, and he looked ready to tear Cisco apart.

"Cisco!" Klunk hissed, calling for his enemy. He looked so brave... "Get out here! I know you're here, Cisco. I could smell your awful scent all of the way out of the city!"

I watched as a _huge_ black tomcat padded out from the shadows. His pelt was covered in scars, and one ran down over his left eye. His dark green eyes were filled with hatred towards the ginger and white tomcat. There was something about Cisco that kinda reminded me of the Shredder... But only sort of.

"I see that you still are trying to chase me out of my own territory, Cisco," Klunk growled. "Well, I'm not going to be taken down so easily. Got that, Cisco?"

"I understand," Cisco meowed coolly. "That you don't what to give up, even when you're already beaten." Klunk growled at him. "Klunk, calm down. I won't _kill_ you. At least, not yet. I just want you to suffer the loss of losing your territory at the claws of someone who you _thought_ that you'd be able to beat, that's all."

"Yeah, _thought_," Klunk countered. "That's why I've already beaten you a couple of times already!"

Anger flared in Cisco's eyes, and the black tomcat leaped at the smaller ginger one. Klunk dodged to the side, swiping his claws along Cisco's flank. I watched as three scarlet lines formed on Cisco's side, and blood started to spill.

Cisco hissed, outraged, and leaped at Klunk. This time, he knocked the younger cat to the ground and pinned him down. Klunk, hissing and spitting, tried to get up and get Cisco off of him. But he wasn't able to. _No!_

"Are you ready to leave, Klunk?" Cisco growled in Klunk's ears, his teeth whiskers away from being able to kill the ginger tomcat.

"Never," Klunk spat. Kicking up with his hind legs, Klunk leaped to his paws and lashed out at Cisco. His claws met Cisco's nose, and Cisco recoiled in pain. Cisco growled and lashed out at Klunk's paws, knocking him off balance. Taking the opportunity, Cisco leaped over to Klunk's side and caught Klunk's hind paw in his mouth. Biting down hard, Klunk yowled in pain.

"Done yet?" Cisco laughed.

I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing him hurting my friend, I let out a wild yowl and tackled Cisco, sinking my claws into his back. Caught by surprise, Cisco dropped Klunk's paw and Klunk was able to bop Cisco right in the face. Cisco screamed and flipped me off of his back. Whipping around, he laughed at the sight of me.

"A kitten?" Cisco laughed. "You can't win by yourself, Klunk, so you got help from a kitten?"

Klunk growled at Cisco, but I didn't wait another moment. I charged over to Cisco, who tried to dodge to the side. I slid onto my side and slid right underneath Cisco, clawing at his belly fur before jumping to my paws. Cisco howled in pain. Apparently, cats' bellies are the weakest part of them. I've got to remember that.

"Fine," Cisco growled, blood dripping off of his flank, into his eye, and from his belly. "You win, okay?" He was about to turn, and I saw Klunk visibly relax. But I could sense something was wrong. This cat wouldn't just give up, no way. I watched him carefully, and just as he was about to leave, he leaped. But no, not at Klunk- at _me_.

"Die!" Cisco screeched. His claws met my side and sent me flying away from him. Klunk spat angrily and clawed at Cisco. Gripping his shoulders, Klunk started to rake his hind claws across Cisco's belly. Cisco tried to fight back, and the two tomcats were locked in combat. I got to my paws. He head was shaking, since it had slammed into the wall first. _Ow..._

"Leave!" Klunk spat, kicking Cisco away. Cisco, this time, left with his tail between his legs.

"Well," Klunk sighed, padding over towards me. I could see that he was trying to hide his limp, where Cisco had caught his hind paw. "You okay?" I nodded. Klunk just looked at me, without expression. "I _told_ you to stay in the shadows, where you wouldn't get hurt. You should've listened to me." Before I could protest, a smile formed on his face. "But I'm glad that you didn't listen. He... Cisco, he would've killed me. Thanks."

"No problem," I replied happily. There was _no way_ that I was ever going to let someone kill _anyone_ in my family, and Klunk was _defiantly_ part of the family. "I couldn't let you fight Cisco all by yourself, even if I _am_ just a kitten right now!" Klunk laughed, and we both padded back towards the lair. Someone _had_ to be up by now, and I was going to try until the end of time, if need, to get them to realize that I'm still with them. Maybe by the time I'm back to normal, I'll know more about them than I did before. I sure knew more about Klunk!

* * *

**Well, how was that? Being my first (published) TMNT story, I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism... if you want to. Review please?**

**Oh, and two IMPORTANT questions. One, who's your favotire of the four turtles? Two, do you want a happy ending or a sad ending? I have two ways to end this, happy and sad. I just want to know what my reviewers want to read. (Since they have input...) *Reminder, anyone can review, even without an account***


	5. Titian

**Hey! I think I should update this story... ^^' It's been a could of days now, and thank you for all of the reviews! You guys make me want to continue writing this story... Though I have a warning: it will only be about 11 chapters long. But I am thinking about a sequel... since I was given a great idea! Thanks Amonraphoenix!**

**Disclaimer: They will never be mine. But the OC kitties that will be added are mine. You know: Fang, and some others (spoiler!) Cisco, Occile... etc.**

* * *

"Oh, so once your brothers realize that you've been turned into a cat, you can turn back?" Klunk asked.

I nodded. "It's a _lot_ more difficult than I thought it would be, though. None of them can understand what I'm saying!"

Klunk purred with laughter. "Of _course_ they can't! Have _you_ ever been able to understand _me_?" I shook my head. Klunk twitched his whiskers. "Just give them some time, I guess. They'll figure it out sometime, right? I mean, your one brother's a genius, right? He'll figure it out sooner or later..."

"Yeah, I hope so," I replied. I was _actually_ thinking that it could be a lot longer than I was hoping for them to figure it out, but I didn't want to say that. "I _know_ that Donny will figure it out sometime. I'll just have to _give_ him some time."

Once we got back, I could hear the faint _swish_ of metal as Leo practiced his ninja skills, probably waiting for Don to wake up. But as I went over to the dojo, he had already put down his weapons and picked up his shellcell. _Probably trying to call Raph, since he's not back yet..._ For some reason, Raph had never come back last night.

"He must've stayed out looking for me," I muttered, wanting to slap myself in the face. But I knew that I couldn't, since I had _paws_ instead of _hands_.

"Come on, don't worry so much!" Klunk meowed, stretching his legs. "Being a cat isn't all that bad."

"Yeah, unless you want to talk with your brothers again," I muttered, walking over towards Don's lab. Maybe, if he was awake, he might figure out something... One could only hope now. "Hey Donny, are you awake?" I called out, hoping that if he wasn't that maybe, just maybe, I _might've_ woken him up. Looking into his lab, I saw him at his computer, trying again at the "scanning the globe" thing. He was murmuring something about it taking all day to scan or something.

"Hey there kitty," Don said, looking away from the slow scanner. "You know, what should we call you? You'll need a name if you're going to stay with us."

Oh great. This isn't happening... this isn't happening! "I don't need a name, Don, I just need you to recognize me!" My millionth attempt to try to talk with him failed, as I knew it would. Jumping up onto the table, I sighed and just decided to listen to the names he was going to pick. But before I could even hear the first one, both of us turned to the door as we heard Leo shouting in the other room.

"It looks like he got a hold of Raph," Don muttered, mirroring my thoughts. "Come on kitty, let's go look for my brother. If Leo's awake then we can probably leave..."

"No!" I yowled, trying to get him not to move. "Please don't spend all day looking for me. Not again..."

But Don didn't listen to me, as I knew he wouldn't. He got up from his desk and went over into the other room, while I followed at his heels. Looking around, I watched a ginger pelt disappear into the kitchen.

"Hey Leo, I'm going to go look for Mikey, okay?" Don asked as Leo walked out of the dojo. He looked _really_ mad, and his anger was probably directed at Raph since he just got off of the phone with him.

"Sure, whatever," Leo growled. "I'm going to go out looking to."

Just at that moment, Klunk let out a wordless screech from the kitchen.

Leo sighed. "Can you feed the cats before you go?" He only said cat_s_ since I was sitting right next to Don's feet.

"Sure," Don replied, heading over towards the kitchen. He hadn't really thought about that, since... Mikey... he usually always took care of Klunk. Once in the kitchen, I saw Klunk sitting on the table with pleading amber eyes. Don laughed a little and pulled out the food, giving Klunk some in his food bowl and he grabbed a bowl from the cabinets and put it next to me. _That's_ when I realized that I hadn't eaten in almost two days. The poor cat food didn't last more than a minute, and by the time Don had grabbed his trench coat and hat, I was following him out of the lair. No use in making my brother search for me all alone.

While walking through the tunnels, Don decided to continue our previous conversation. "So kitty, we need to get you a name. It needs to be something unique... Why don't I call you...?" Don paused to think for a moment. "You should be named after a renaissance artist... what about..." After a moment...

"Sandro?" _No._

"Rosso?" _No._

"El Greco?" _God no._

Don seemed to get that my silence meant _no_, so he just continued to name some more names. And finally, I ended up being called "Titian" since I accidentally meowed. Great, so now it would be even _more_ difficult to prove to them that I was their brother! Great...

After spending the rest of the day walking around the sewers _and_ the city, we started to head back towards the lair. Don was _really_ depressed, and there was nothing that I could do to help him. Which only made me feel _worse_ for making that _stupid_ wish! If only I had never met Moirai... this is all his fault! But it was mostly my fault, I knew it, since Moirai only _granted_ the wish- he didn't wish it!

"Come on Titian," Don sighed, grabbing me from off of the ground. Yay, I felt like I was going to fall down. Don't cats sleep, like, all _day_? I think I just broke that rule... _big_ time. As we were heading home, I was looking back up to the sky. I wanted to see another shooting star, and then I could _unwish_ the wish that I had made. Yet I saw no star... But I _did_ see Raph. And apparently, Don did too.

"Raph!" Don called up to the red masked mutant turtle. "Hey, you should probably come back to the lair with us!"

"Who's 'us'?" Raph grumbled, climbing down the escape ladder. "Don't tell me Fearless with you. _Please_ don't."

"He's not," Don answered. He lifted me up in his arms. "See? I've just got Titian with me!"

"A... cat?" Raph asked. "I never knew that you liked cats."

"I, um..." Don stuttered. "I found him yesterday while looking for..." Both turtles were silent. "And he was following me, so I brought him home. Klunk doesn't seem to care."

"Where'd you get the name?" Raph asked as they started on their way back.

"I was coming up with some names from the renaissance, and he only made any sound after I said the name _Titian._ So, he kinda chose his own name," Don replied. "Well, um, let's get back to the lair."

"Hopefully Leo's still out looking," Raph grumbled. "I don't really want a _lecture_ from Fearless right now. Leo just needs to... to stay out of my business, and stay the shell out of my life sometimes!" Wow, he seemed pretty angry. I wonder why... It _can't_ be because of Leo, all those hours ago.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him," Don replied. "You know how worried he is about Mikey. And I guess the conversation I had with him yesterday didn't quite help..." Raph's questioning glance made Don continue with his story. "Well, let's just say that I _might've_ said something that diminished his hopes of finding Mikey, and now I feel terrible about it."

"Whatever," Raph sighed. "Come on, we better get back soon. I have a feeling that if we don't, my shellcell won't stop ringing all night. Just like _last_ night."

"Talking about yesterday," Don said. "Where _were_ you? You know Leo called, like, every quarter of an _hour_ trying to get a hold of you! You could've _told_ us that you'd be out! Where were you?"

"I was looking," Raph muttered. "I can't _stop_ looking, not until he's back with us."

"I _am_ with you!" I meowed, feeling worse and worse as their conversation had been going on. Now, instead of getting _closer_ to my brothers, I was just causing them so much pain.

"Do you think he can tell that _someone's_ missing?" Don asked suddenly.

"Who?" Raph questioned. "Your cat? Um, Titian?"

"Yeah," Don answered. "He seems to want to be part of the conversation. Sometimes, I _wonder_ if there's a whole world that we know nothing of, just with 'ordinary' animals. Do... Do you think they're able to _understand_ us?"

"Yes!" I screamed at him. "Of _course_ I can! Please hear me!"

"No, I don't think they can," Raph answered Don. "If _they_ could understand English, which means that _we_ should be able to understand cat speak. Or, any animal's 'language'. I've heard that their communication is _nothing_ like ours, Donny."

"_Right_," I muttered. I can understand everything. But I guess I have an advantage, since I've already _learned_ English.

Once back at the lair, Raph grabbed some food from the kitchen and left to his room before Leo could call. Leo wasn't home yet. Don grabbed some food too, since _he_ hadn't eaten in a while... Not that he'd really noticed at all. With a quick call to Leo, saying that he and Raph were back home safely, Don headed over towards his workshop. Minutes later, too discouraged to work on anything, he headed over towards his room. I followed, as usual.

"Do you think we'll ever find him, Titian?" Don asked as he laid down on his bed. I leaped up beside him and curled up into a ball, as I had seen Klunk do many times before. I nodded my head, but Don must not have been looking, because he didn't make a notice that he had seen me. "I hope we find Mikey soon. I can't imagine life without him..."

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please leave your comments in a review! The review button likes being clicked...**


	6. Nightmares and Paw Steps

**Meep. Did no one like the last chapter? No one like the name I gave him? No one realize where I got the name from? (Hint: the turtles names came from the same place.) Meeeeeep. Okay, I guess I'll post another chapter anyway.**

**I do not own Ninja Turtles. I don't think they'd like it if I did... ^^' **

**Oh, and the first part of this is Don's P.O.V., and then it switches to Mikey's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was in a dark room. So far, that's all I could make out. My vision was fuzzy, and I knew that I was dreaming. If I _wasn't_ dreaming, I would've moved by now. But my feet were firmly planted on the ground. I knew that something bad must happen next, or else I should be able to move. This is what happens in nightmares...

There was a loud noise. _Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._ A heartbeat, steady, strong.

The word _nightmare_ left my head once I saw my brother. Not being able to find him for eight days now, I was shocked and excited to see him. I wanted to run over and hug him, but that's when I remembered it was a nightmare- I still couldn't move. My vision blurred more than before, and I could only see the faint smudge of my brother. His orange mask was bright against the dark wall be was standing in front of.

There was a man in a dark cloak standing next to him. I didn't recognize the guy, and he didn't seem to know me. Looking around, my other brothers were next to me, unable to move either. Just then, the dark cloaked man pulled something out of his pocket. Squinting my eyes to try to clear my vision, I noticed what he was holding.

A grin spread across the man's face as he pulled out a knife, a long knife that had a blade that looked like it was made of shadows. Suddenly I knew what was going to happen. My brother was in danger, and I wasn't even able to scream out for him to move. If he even _could_...

The heartbeat grew even faster. _Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!_

The man, gripping the shadow blade, plunged it into my brother's chest. Scarlet blood rushed to the floor, more blood than I had ever seen. Did we even have that much blood _in_ us? The heartbeat was now echoing in my ears, and I tried screaming once again. This time it worked.

* * *

"_No! Mikey!_" Hearing my name, I instantly jumped up. It had been a _long_ eight days already as a cat, and I was getting really tired of it. Had Don realized that it was me, and not just some cat? Looking through the darkness with my awesome cat-night-vision, I saw Don jump in his bed, his eyes as wide as the moon. Nope, poor turtle just must've had a bad dream. Can't say I blame him, though, since he seemed to be suffering the most of the four of us.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I leaped to his side. Yeah, I still talked as if I was _actually_ speaking to him. I couldn't help it- if I _didn't_ speak that was, and I just said _meow_ all of the time, I could go _insane_.

"Oh hey Titian," Don murmured, grabbing me in his arms. He seemed _really_ shaken up, and I didn't like it. "Do you think he's ever coming back?" Don had tried to _scan the world_ for me before, but he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. He was always muttering something about being worried about the scanner _not_ finding me, and I was glad that he didn't because I knew for a fact that his scanner wouldn't find me. Not while I'm right here anyway.

"Yeah, I think I'll be back," I answered, wishing I could actually tell him that. Yeah, I'd done a _lot_ of wishing in the past eight days. "As soon as you see _me_."

"Oh, when did this life get so... difficult? As if constantly being chased by the Foot wasn't bad enough," Don grumbled. With one arm he kept me in his grip, and with the other he petted my pelt. "I want my little brother back, so much. Ah, and it's all my fault too! If I _hadn't_ let him run off, if I'd made sure that everyone had their shellcell with them at all time, at least we'd be able to _contact_ him and make sure he's okay!" Yeah, Don was really breaking down some.

"Calm down," I tried my best to purr. Its funny- it's like laughing when you're sad, it just doesn't sound real at all. "Everything's going to be okay, Donny. I'm fine, you're fine, _everyone's_ fine." A rare frown crossed my face. "And it's not your fault, it never was and it never will be. You've _got_ to understand that, if nothing else."

"I wish you could've met Mikey, Titian. He's such a great brother. Sure, we didn't always see eye to eye, but who does?" Don gave a half laugh, and dried off a stray tear.

Wait, why's he talking about me like I'm _dead?_ Does he really think... that I'd ever _try_ to kill myself? He can't believe that! Donny's too smart, he should know better!

Don started talking with himself. In times of sadness or depression, it's hard to talk to anyone else _other_ than yourself. "Did he really run away? The Mikey I knew would never have done that." _And I didn't. I promise you that, I didn't._ "And the only other option if he _didn't_ run away, the only reason that he wouldn't have been in the city _living_ anymore would mean that he was..." _No, don't say it. You're too smart to believe it, don't believe it!_ "...Dead."

No, please don't believe it. "Everything's going to be okay," I murmured to my older brother. "I would never leave you guys. _Please_ don't..."

"Titian, you're such a good kitten," Don whispered quietly, stroking my fur once more. "Do you know that I'm sad? Is that why you're here with me? You're a smart cat."

Yeah, a smart cat, but I guess I'm not really the smartest _turtle_. If I was smarter, then I would never have made that stupid wish.

"I wonder..." Don muttered. "What would you say, if I were able to understand you? Maybe I can prove Raph wrong! If other animals have intelligent thinking, then maybe..." He got up, putting me down on his bed and then proceeded over to that lab of his. Typical Donny. With a smile, since he seemed to be feeling a little better, I followed him. I wondered though, he thought it was his fault- why would he think that? He had said... that he didn't do anything to stop me. Yeah, like it was _his_ job to take care of me. But _that_ had me thinking too. Is that how older brothers felt towards younger ones? I was the youngest, so I could only guess. So all those times that I _thought_ no one cared; at _least_ Don still did care. Who would've guessed? Thinking that Don seemed happier, I decided that _maybe_ it was time to go looking for Raph. He only seemed to come back every few days... God knows what kind of trouble he could've gotten himself into!

Seeing that he _was_ in fact home once again, I walked over towards him. He only came back to fill a backpack full of food and then head out. No doubt searching still. Why _did_ he continue searching? Didn't he just want to give up already? Hadn't he searched the entire city by now? Eight days is a long time... it must be really wearing on him.

"Hey Raph, mind if I come along with you?" I asked, knowing that he couldn't reject.

He didn't seem to _notice_ or _care_ that I was following him. I just really was wondering what he was doing, all day and night, and _why_. That was my main goal at the moment, other than becoming turtle again. And I was going to make those goals, once step at a time. Just one _paw_ step at a time...

* * *

**Yeppers. Will anyone please review this time? Please?**


	7. Purple Dragons and Foot Ninjas

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! T-T You make me so happy! And, after a long twelve hour drive back home and one day to kind of 'rest', here's the next chapter!**

**Remember, I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

"So, where are you going?" I asked, following my brother out of the sewer. We had been walking for almost a half hour, and so far he was completely ignoring me. Except for the times that he had tried to shoo me away, and found that I wasn't going to be leaving. At all. "Come _on_, answer me!" At the moment, I just felt like bothering him. I mean, if I wasn't a cat I would be doing that anyway, right? So what's the difference? Well, one difference is that he can't slap me, and he probably won't chase me away.

"Get away from me, kitty," Raph growled at me. I, of course, chose to ignore that. Yeah, tell me that when you call me something other than _kitty_.

"_Please_ tell me where you're going," I meowed, grinning at the scowl on his face as he glared at me. All he heard was _meow meow meow_, and man was I enjoying it! Maybe bugging Raph and being able to talk with my cat were the only things that were actually good about being a cat... Eh, shouldn't bother myself with thinking about that. What I _should_ bother myself with is finding out a way to make my brothers know that it's _me_ and not a cat!

"Aww, what was Donny calling you? ...Titian?" Raph asked, his hand on his forehead. "Yes! Titian! Scram, get yer furry butt outta here, Titian!" Raph shooed his hand at me, but again, I ignored him. Yep, one of the only good things about being a cat. Ignorance.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," I meowed, following him onto a roof of one of the buildings. "You don't mind, do you?" I purred, and was surprised to see a smile on his face. Maybe he _did_ have a heart!

"Okay, Titian, you can stay," Raph said, sitting down next to me. He was quiet for a while, looking up at the sky. I wondered if he was looking for the stars like I was, all those nights ago. _Please don't wish upon _any_ stars... It'll only turn out badly!_

"Oh Mikey, where are ya?" Raph whispered, surprising me. Was he _really_ still worried about me? Yeah, I'd noticed that he was always gone, but was he really _that_ worried about me? I know that Don was; he had developed this new routine of drinking _tons_ of cups of coffee so he would stay awake. He had been having these nightmares, and he really wanted to work on whatever he was working on. And Leo... he _always_ seemed tired nowadays, but I hadn't figured out why just yet. No, I was going to find out where Raph was always going first.

I looked back over to Raph, and followed his eyes. Oh no, _a shooting star!_

"...Where are you, little brother?" Raph whispered.

"You haven't found him yet, I see," A voice said, making Raph and I turn around quickly. My fur rose and my back arched, both natural reactions for cats. Raph pulled out his sais, a natural reaction for Raph.

"Who are ya, and _what_ do ya know about Mikey?" Raph growled, lunging at the man but missing as he turned quickly to the side and dodged the attack that would've left him fatally wounded. I recognized the voice... and the man... _Moirai!_

"Oh, I know _nothing_ about him," Moirai chuckled. His eyes were on me for a second, so I hissed at him. "You better watch your cat there; if he leaps at me he'll just go over the edge and fall off the building. Now, we wouldn't want that to happen, right?" An evil grin played across his face. Raph slashed his sais at Moirai, but they went right through him.

"What the shell?" Raph growled as he watched Moirai disappear. I, too, was shocked. He could _disappear?_ What kind of man was he? Or... was that not really him? And if it was...?

"This is gettin' freaky," Raph muttered. He turned and looked at me. "Ya know, him, don't ya Titian?"

"Yes," I meowed, not quite sure how Raph knew that. Maybe he could tell by the way that I looked like I wanted to _kill_ him...

"Well, time for me ta leave," Raph mumbled to himself. "Titian, go home, okay? If ya follow me, only bad things will happen to ya. Got it, furball?"

Bad things? Okay, now I was _sure_ that I was going to follow Raph. I just stared at him, and I _think_ he got the message. Growling and muttering to himself, he started to walk away. I raced after him. After a couple of minutes, I sensed that something was wrong. Someone was following us. I turned around, and spotted a ninja. But not just _any_ ninja, a Foot ninja! Hissing, I took a swipe at the ninja's leg. Yeah, I missed. So what? I'll get him next time.

""Control that cat before I rip its _head_ off," the ninja growled.

Raph sighed and picked me up. I was still hissing and spitting, but I wouldn't claw _Raph_ for it. And wait... _why_ the shell was he listening to a _Foot ninja?_

"What are you _doing_ Raph? Beat the guts out of this guy already! He's standing _right there_, and you're doing nothing!" I hissed at my brother.

"Okay, run home," Raph growled, putting me back on the ground. He turned to the ninja. "Okay, what is it _this_ time? And if you don't tell me anything about my brother, then I will personally _murder_ you right here!"

Wait, _know_ something about me? Why would the _Foot_ know anything about me?

"Calm down," the ninja muttered. "I've just gotten word that the Purple Dragons have been messing around our place, and we were able to capture one of them." The ninja cracked his knuckles, looking over at Raph. "And guess who _they_ have?"

"Where are they?" Raph whispered. "I will _kill_ them if they hurt Mikey _at all!_ If he's even _mentally_ hurt by them, _none_ of them will ever walk again!" Raph looked _really_ mad. I didn't like seeing him like this, so shaken up. The Purple Dragons, though? What was this ninja _talking_ about?

"Raph don't listen to him!" I hissed, jumping in front of him and hissing at the ninja. The ninja just glared at me.

"If that cat so much as _claws_ me once, the whole deal is off and I won't tell you _any_ more information," the ninja muttered.

"Maybe I _should_ hurt you then!" I hissed, crouching down to leap at him. But before I could move, Raph's arms wrapped around me and picked me up. With one arm he held me, and with the other he petted me.

"Calm down Titian," Raph whispered. He sounded like he _really_ cared. Did he really care about me that much, to go so far as to ask the Foot for any help? Apparently he did.

"Fine," I growled, glaring at the ninja. He didn't seem fazed at _all_. I _wouldn't_ rip him apart just yet.

"Okay, ninja-boy, where can I find the Purple Dragons?" Raph muttered, clenching his fists. I could see the pure rage in his eyes.

I decided that I should let Raph blow off some steam before going back to the lair. The ninja told Raph, and he was off like a bullet. I almost couldn't follow him, _almost_. It only took minutes for the thugs to fall to the ground and beg for mercy. Even _Hun_ was defeated in Raph's mad rampage. After each member swore that they hadn't seen Mikey in over a week and a half, and Hun almost had to _beg_ for Raph to leave, Raph left the Purple Dragons in ruins. He walked slowly across the rooftops. I followed, and I think he knew that I was there.

After a few more rooftops, Raph fell onto his knees, his hands banging against the ground. "Mikey!" I could see tears running down his face. No, this wasn't happening. Raph was too strong to care this much, right? I mean, he's _Raph!_ He's the strong one, not the caring one! Sure, he did care... But _this_ much? I was at his side in a moment.

"Please don't cry," I whispered, trying my best to purr. He noticed me and pulled me into his arms. This is all my fault. Why did I have to...? Ahh! It all comes back to that night, nine days ago. Every problem that's going on. Every one of the problems is my fault.

"Titian," Raph whispered, shakily standing up. He took a few steps. "We should be heading home now. Don't ya think so?" Sniffling, he climbed down the fire escape. He didn't let go of me until we reached the lair.

"Leo, Donny, I'm home," Raph muttered. No one was around, or probably even _awake_. Nah, I guess Donny was still awake. Placing me carefully down on the couch, he headed over to grab some food before returning to the couch.

"Hey Titian," Raph muttered, turning to me. "Wake me up if Mikey comes home..."

I stared at him sorrowfully. Yeah, if I was to listen to that, he would never get to be able to sleep. "Whatever," I meowed, curling up next to him. Raph smiled slightly and pulled me into his lap. I decided that purring would probably make him feel better, and I was glad to see the smile stay on his face as he closed his eyes. Satisfied, I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my brother. Getting them to realize that it was me... could wait. I needed to learn just one more thing... How did _Leo_ feel because of my disappearance?

* * *

**Soooo... how was that? The Foot is lying to Raph, but they are getting him to get rid of any competition that they have... O.o Review please? Um... there aren't many chapters left. It's going to have... 11... so, there are four chapters left.**


	8. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Well, I think I need to update. Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys all make me happy, and I love reading the comments and suggestions. Thank you for everything. :3**

**I do not own Ninja Turtles. But if I _did_, then the animation style would go back to the 2003 series animation. :P**

* * *

"Leo, it's not working!" Don complained. "I can't seem to find out how I'm able to be able to understand animals that just _can't_ speak English!"

Leo looked up from his book. "Don, maybe you should take a break? You're working yourself crazy!" He looked back down at his book.

"Yeah Donny, stop it," I complained, watching the genius take his fifth cup of coffee. In the past two hours...

"No!" Don snapped. "I _can't_ quit now! I have a feeling that Titian was there that night that Mikey... disappeared. I have a feeling that he _saw_ something, and that _he_ could tell us where Mikey went!" Don's eyes were wide, and there were dark bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept in three days...

It had been two days since I had had my "chat" with Raph, and he hadn't returned since then. Or at least, not while I was around. I went looking for him yesterday, going around the entire city looking for him. Was _he_ this tired? Man, even _with_ Klunk's help, we hadn't found him. Yet I had found his scent places, with Klunk's help of course. Wow, I was tired from _one_ day, and he had spent _eleven_ days searching for me. Well, eleven minus the time he was spending beating up Purple Dragons.

Getting up from my oh so warm spot on the couch, I padded over to where Don was working. Leaping up onto his desk, I grabbed his screwdriver in my mouth and took off with it. Don, surprised, tried grabbing at me. He missed. I hid under the couch. I just wanted to hear what Don had to say about _that_.

"Titian!" Don roared, running over to the couch.

"Don, calm down," Leo told his purple masked brother. "I think that Titian is trying to _tell_ you something. Quit working and get something to eat. You're looking thin, and I haven't seen you eat in at _least_ a day."

"Fine," Don grumbled, walking away from his lab.

I crawled out from under the couch and dropped the screwdriver next to Leo. "Here, you take it. Make sure Donny doesn't get it." Leo smiled, and I was glad that _he_ wasn't completely breaking down about my absence. He's the leader, the backbone. Leo's _got_ to stay strong, even when no one else is. If not, everyone else will fall apart.

"Hey Titian," Leo laughed, petting me. "You're smart, you know that?"

"Wow, I've never been called smart before. That's a first, eh Leo?" I laughed, turning to see Don coming back from the kitchen. Leo quickly hid the screwdriver beneath a pillow.

"Titian, there you are!" Don said, grabbing me with one arm.

"Meep!" I mewed. My legs flailed in the air. Man, you _never_ hold a cat like this! What's Don _thinking?_ I don't want to accidentally hurt him with my _claws_...

"Humph," Don growled, dropping me back onto the couch. "I'm going to get my _spare_ screwdriver from my lab." And with that, he walked back over to his lab. Though, he _did_ leave the door partly open... Leo chuckled, seeing me get up and go over to Don's lab. Walking through the door, I saw Don madly working on... whatever he was working on. To me, it looked like it was a headset, like what everyone _used_ to use until ear buds were invented.

"_Hey_ Don," I meowed, jumping up onto the table. "Need me to test anything yet?"

I had been "testing" his inventions to see if they worked, and to see if he could actually understand what I was saying.

"Hey Titian," Don mumbled, not taking his eyes off of his machine. Aww, that machine was getting more love than me! Nah, I didn't care. "I need you to say something for me, okay? Just wait... Until I can get... this thing on!" Don struggled for a moment before getting his contraption onto his head. "Okay Titian, start your talking!"

"Yeah, _sure_," I laughed. "Whatever you say, big brother." Don stared at me for another moment.

"It doesn't work," Don growled, pulling the thing off of his head. "Yet!" Fiddling with his machine a little longer, he tried it again.

"This is _never_ going to work," I muttered, yawning. "Maybe you should take a break...?"

And this continued on. Almost _all_ night. I spent almost _all_ night in his lab with him. Until, after watching him drink his seventh cup of coffee since I left Leo on the couch.

"Okay, I'm leaving," I muttered, getting ready to leave the room. But Don caught me first

"Not yet Titian," Don said quietly. I could tell that he was a little... _twitchy_. Yeah, he wasn't drinking decaf. "Just _one_ more test. _Please?_"

Sighing, I sat back down. "Okay, now what? Do you _really_ think that it's going to work?"

Don put his weird looking helmet on. Yeah, it was _beyond_ headphones now. It looked like something from the future... Or something a kid might wear while riding a bike for the first time.

"Okay, now..." Don mumbled, turning his hat on. "Speak!"

"It's not going to work, Donny," I muttered.

Then I watched as Don's eyes widened. "Oh... my... God..." Don jumped up out of his seat. "It _works!_"

I was just about to ask _really?..._ when there was a burst of flame from his helmet. With a gasp of shock, Don pulled the smoking machine off of his head and stopped the fire. Looking at the damage, Don sighed.

"No! Right when I had it, right when I could actually understand what my cat was saying, it broke!" Don yelled. Slamming his fists on the table, Don grumbled to himself and tried to fix it.

"Come on!" I yowled. "Ahh! I could _almost_ tell him that I was a cat! I could _almost_ break this spell! Why does this happen... why did this happen?"

"It's okay Titian," Don sighed. "I'll fix it... Wait... One... Moment." Don stared at me for a few seconds. Shuffling my paws, I looked away from him. Um, awkward?

"Your eyes..." I looked over at Don. Yeah, my eyes. They're blue, so what? They're blue...

"M-Mikey?" Don whispered. Hearing my _real_ name coming from Don.

"Yes! Yes, Don, yes!" I meowed, purring like _crazy_.

Don's eyes widened. "This has _no_ scientific explanation... at all. How...? Why? How?"

I nodded, hoping he would understand. I slightly crazy and overly happy smile crossed my older brother's face as he jumped up and raced out of the room.

"Leo! _Leo!_" Don screamed. His arms were waving wildly. I followed him. "Leo! Wake up! Come here for a second! _Leo!_"

Leo walked sleepily out of his room. "Wha...? What is it, Don? It's... four in the morning. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Leo, I found Mikey!" Don gasped. He grabbed me off of the ground and hoisted me into the air. Right in front of Leo's half asleep face. "Titian _is_ Mikey!"

"Donny...?" Leo asked. He had a worried look on his face. "Calm down. Put the cat down. You need to get some rest, Donny." Leo put his hand on Don's shoulder before taking me from his hands. "Come on, give me Titian. Calm down, and try to get some sleep. Okay?"

"B-b-but!" Don whimpered. "I'm not making this up, Leo! It defies all the laws of science, but it's true!"

"Get. Some. Rest," Leo said quietly.

"Come on, Leo!" I growled. "Listen to Don! He's telling the truth!"

After five more minutes, Leo sent Don off to his bed. Groaning, I glared at my oldest brother. My tail flicked back and forth, irritated. Yeah, I was _just_ about to be able to be a _turtle_ again. Thanks...

"Come on, Titian. Don't bother Donny tonight, he needs his sleep," Leo sighed. "He's really lost it. Thinking that _you're_ Mikey... You're just a cat, right Titian?"

"No," I meowed.

"Good night," Leo muttered, heading back over towards his room. Not wanting to 'go against' Leo's orders, I followed him instead. I still wanted to know the full extent of his sleeplessness. He didn't look like he had slept at all. In, like, _days_.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I watched Leo collapse to the ground.

"Oh shell, Don's gone insane too," Leo muttered, holding his head in his hands. I could see tears wanting to spill from his eyes. "Why... why won't Mikey just come back yet?"

"Leo..." I meowed, walking over to him. Okay, now _this_ hurt. A lot. Seeing Don and Raph all sad and depressed didn't shock me as much as seeing _Leo_ all sad and depressed. This really shocked me more than anything right now.

"Titian," Leo mumbled. His hand reached out and petted me. "Your eyes _do_ look a lot like Mikey's eyes... The same shade of blue." Sighing, Leo sat down into a meditating position. "Well, good night Titian."

"Why are you meditating right now?" I asked.

Leo didn't open his eyes, but I could see him shed a tear or two. Oh shell, and it's all my fault...

* * *

**Wooo! It worked- and then died. Poor Donny! XD Okay, and I probably should've given Leo his own chapter... but... heh heh. ^^' Review please?**


	9. Goin' Crazy

**Holy cheese! I haven't updated in a couple of days, and I was meaning to! I really was going to, I swear... But I was trying to backup my documents online, along with complete three/five different language arts projects... wow. Too many.**

**I do not own Ninja Turtles. I own a tortise named Chili though... :3**

* * *

"Please?" Hmm, maybe this wasn't working. I was just sitting here, stuck in Don's lab. Sure, he had slept for a few hours last night, but he was still as crazy as he was the previous night. But this time, he wasn't calling me Titian anymore. No, he was calling by Mikey, and that was just about enough to make Leo go insane. He had already left to be able to escape from Don's madness. But _no_, I couldn't go with him. I was locked in, thanks to Don.

"Please?" I asked once again. Don was working on that 'understand the animals' thing, and he had locked me in his lab since he was convinced that he would be able to figure out what happened. Sure, if I could tell him that if everyone knew that it was me and not just a cat, then I would just turn back...

"Please?" Don looked over at me, his goggles on his face. He shook his head.

"What is it, Mikey? Once I figure out how to work this, then I can figure out how to turn you back!" Don murmured.

"Yeah, sure, _or_ I could go convince Raph and Leo..." I muttered, looking around. Huh, the door only seemed to be closed, not locked. If I could get that open... I stalked over towards the door and leaped at the doorknob, hitting it but not quite turning it. Don didn't even look up. With a grin, I tried again. This time Don looked up at me.

"What are you doing...?" Don asked, tilting his head slightly. Before he realized what I was doing, I jumped once more. And when Don _did_ realize it, it was too late. I was already racing out of the room. "Hey wait! Come back!"

I turned my head to see my brother running out of his lab to chase after me, but I was already gone. Sorry Donny, but I need to be able to convince _them_. I already got _you_ to know that it's me. But Raph and Leo... still aren't sure let. But they will be, once I'm done with them.

"Where are you going?" Klunk meowed as I raced past.

"Out!" I called over my shoulder. With a tilted head, he just watched me run off. Day twelve, and I was almost _sure_ that today would be the day. Once all three knew that I was myself, then I could _be_ myself.

Sniffing around, I caught the scent of my brothers. Leo must've found Raph, so I decided to follow them. I had made it far enough, and I saw them. Both of them were just sitting there... Probably talking. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were talking about, but I could tell that it was just friendly talking. If they _had_ been screaming at one another, then I would've heard that for sure. And so would half the city. And I _knew_ that they wouldn't want that to happen.

I was actually pretty interested in hearing what they might be talking about. It wasn't many times that Raph and Leo could just talk with each other. It was on a rare occasion that they would actually get along, so I was quite interested. I snuck up on the two to try to be able to hear what they were saying.

"Where do ya think that he'll be?" I heard Raph mutter. "Or, where do you think he _is?_"

"I... I don't know, Raph," Leo answered. His voice sounded so sad, yet also... something else. I wonder...

"You know something, don't you?" Raph asked, his eyes on Leo.

Oh _please_ don't say that 'he's somewhere, I just don't know where' because you _do_ know, Leo! You do! You just don't know that you know where I am. I think...

"I... Donny said that he knew where Mikey was," Leo answered. He must've seen the hope and joy on Raph's face, too. _Please don't crush his hope, please Leo._ "But Raph, Don hasn't slept in days."

"So da genius knows where he is?" Raph growled.

"No," Leo said. "He _thinks_ that he does! He _thinks_ that... that..."

"That what?"

"He thinks that _Titian_ is Mikey," Leo sighed, shaking his head.

"He thinks _what?_" Raph laughed, only half laughing. He seemed kind of mad and heartbroken. Wow, he _does_ care.

"I know, I know." Leo's head was in his hands, and he sat down on the ground.

"He thinks that Titian is Mikey, all because... he hasn't slept in days, he's had _way_ too much coffee, and... Titian's eyes are the same shade... as Mikey's eyes..." There were tears in Leo's eyes as he said that.

Raph just stared at Leo as if he had two heads.

"W-what? No one, and I repeat _no one_ has the same color eyes as Mikey!" Raph whispered. His eyes were wide with shock.

"No, no, it's true," Leo sighed. "Aw shell, I miss him so much Raph. I don't know how much longer I can stay strong. I'm trying to _hard_, because if I... fall, then the rest of the family... might too."

"Leo," Raph murmured, sitting down next to his brother and putting his arms around Leo's shoulders. "It's not your fault that Mike's... missing'. It's... mine. If I hadn't been rough with 'im, then that whole fight between you and me would never have happened. The fault is mine."

"No," Leo mumbled. "If I hadn't started that fight... you and Mikey were just sparring, and I shouldn't have interrupted. It's all my fault, and I can't let you blame yourself."

"Quit it," Raph grumbled.

"Quit what?" Leo asked.

"Quit blaming everything on yourself," Raph muttered. "It's not cool, Leo. Ya can't take all of the world's problems on your shell, no matter how much ya try to! We all make our own problems, and you can't fix everything!"

"I know," Leo whispered.

Raph smiled. A rare smile, but a smile none-the-less. "So, Mr. Genius has finally lost it, eh?"

"I don't know anymore..." Leo whimpered. "I just don't know anymore. I guess... that I want to believe that Titian _is_ Mikey."

"It's not possible," Raph muttered.

"But it _is_ possible," I meowed, finally stepping out of the shadows. Both Leo and Raph looked up, obviously surprised to see me.

"Isn't that...?" Raph asked.

"Titian?" Leo replied. "Yep."

"No!" I insisted. "Not Titian, Mikey! I. Am. Not. A. Cat!"

"I think he's trying to talk with ya, Leo," Raph half laughed. He looked up at the sky. "Hey, we should be heading back, don't ya think so?"

"Yeah, probably," Leo mumbled. He walked over and grabbed me, like I couldn't walk on my own. I guess he just needed the comfort of petting a cat. It _does_ make you feel better, I have to admit. I've always had Klunk, but Leo hasn't ever _had_ a cat before.

Once back at the lair, Leo and Raph were greeted by a crazed Don. He was frantically searching for me. Yeah, I don't think that he ever found me.

"_There _he is!" Don yelled, running over to his brothers.

"You've been looking this much for your cat?" Raph asked. "Donny, are you crazy?"

"No," Don defended himself. "I'm _not_. I'm completely sane right now."

Raph looked over at Leo, a smirk on his face. Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Now that you're back," Don said. "I can tell Raph what I've discovered!"

"That your cat is Mikey?" Raph scoffed. "Donny, you're goin' crazy! Ya can't honestly believe that, Bro."

"I _can_ believe it," Don growled at his red masked brother. "And it's _true_. Once I get my invention working properly, I can show you both!"

"Yeah, you tell 'em Don!" I replied, laughing, Yeah, I would love to see him get that machine working again so I can turn back to normal...

"Don," Leo started.

"No, don't '_Don_' me, Leo. I'm not crazy," Don muttered, turning and heading back to his lab.

Well, I should probably see if he needs any help. I mean, Klunk's probably not going to help him, so I'm the only other cat that can! Don gave a half smile when he saw me follow him. I believed in my brother, and I knew that he would be able to fix that machine sometime. I'm just not sure if I'm going to _last_ that long. Being a cat is driving _me_ crazy!

* * *

**How was that? Please review? Please?**


	10. They Know!

**Sorry about the few updates. No internet. *sigh* I don't own them. Blah.**

* * *

I watched my brother work all night. Now he _really_ looked tired, yet I don't think that he'll be going to bed anytime soon. Hmm, I guess I'll have to tell him to stop in a way without words. Heading over to his room, he didn't seem to notice me leaving. I jumped up onto his bed and grabbed his pillow, bringing it back to his lab. Meowing, I got Don to look over to me.

"What are you doing with that pillow?" Don asked, a smile crossing his face. I hadn't seen him so happy in many days now.

Leaping up onto his desk, I dropped the pillow in front of him. I think he got the message.

"I can't go to sleep yet," Don muttered. I just held my stare, and he sighed. Grumbling, he grabbed the pillow and started to put his things away.

"You better not get into any trouble while I'm gone," Don mumbled as he left the room, saying goodnight to me.

"It's _me_, Don. What kind of trouble could I get into?" I laughed, leaving Don's lab. If I stayed in there, I _know_ that something bad might happen. Something bad _always_ seemed to happen whenever I messed around in Donny's lab.

"Hey Klunk!" I called quietly, looking around for my ginger and white friend. Frowning, I didn't get a response from anyone. _Where is he? I wonder..._ I walked around the lair, but Klunk didn't seem to be there at all. Weird, he was _always_ there... except when he was doing his patrols. I looked over at the microwave, since it had a clock on it. Two thirty five. I thought to myself, thinking of when Klunk's 'patrols' were. I had learned his 'schedule' pretty well in the last few days. He usually didn't leave until five, unless he was late on his patrol that he had at two. He was usually back in fifteen minutes...

I decided that it was up to me to go and find him. I _had_ to bring him back safe! Since the responsibility of protecting Klunk was always put on me, since he was _my_ cat, I couldn't let him get hurt! Well, more hurt than normal. If _he_ was picking fights with other cats, then I couldn't protect him from that... when I was a turtle at least. The way I was now, I could help him!

Many thoughts of where he was flashed through my head while I left the lair in search of him. Could he have been fighting off intruders? Could he have been... chased by a dog? Or gotten hit by a car? Or a _truck?_ Or maybe Cisco was back again? My thoughts grew more and more worried as I didn't find him.

"Klunk?" I called for what felt like the millionth time this hour. I sighed, shaking my head. He was a tough cat to find when he didn't want to be found.

"Does he not _want_ to be found?" I muttered to myself, looking around the dark and damp sewer.

As I turned the corner, I saw a flash of ginger and white. _Klunk!_ I was about to turn the corner and shout over to him when I noticed someone else. There was another cat next to him, a cat with gray tabby and ginger tabby patches covering its snow white pelt. I watched for a moment to see if the cat was going to attack or not. When I saw the cat purring and rubbing against Klunk, I stopped, confused.

"A _girlfriend?_" I whispered, a huge grin crossing my face. Klunk was in love? Looking back over, I strained to listen to their conversation.

"Occile, why don't you come back home with me?" Klunk asked, admiration and love thick in his voice. His tongue rasped across her ear as he purred.

"Klunk..." This she cat, Occile, meowed back. "I... I don't know. You said that you... were a 'free' cat, but you've also talked about your 'master' and 'friend'..."

'Master'? An amused look crossed my face. Heh, I guess pets did look to their 'masters' sometimes... But I was glad to be his friend too!

"He won't care if you live there too!" Klunk insisted. I had to agree with him, I wouldn't. If my Klunk was happy, I would be happy. "Please, Occile! I _love_ you, so much! Why won't you... come with me?"

"I don't know yet," Occile whispered, and I could barely hear her. Her eyes darted around, passing over where I was hiding. "It feels like we're being watched. Can you meet me here tomorrow? I... I can give you my answer then."

Klunk nodded, a little less happy than I thought he would be. As I watched the pretty calico she cat leave, I decided that I might as well confront Klunk.

"Hey Klunk," I called over, watching Klunk look like he was jumping out of his fur.

"You scared me!" Klunk hissed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around," I responded. "So, who's your friend?" I smirked at him.

"Oh!" Klunk meowed. If a cat could blush, I swear he would've been brighter than a cherry. "T-that was... Occile. She's... um..."

"Just a _friend?_" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Klunk answered quickly.

"You know," I meowed. "She can stay, if she wants to."

Klunk grinned. "Really?" Klunk had a thousand watt smile.

"Yeah, of course," I laughed. "Now come on home. You'll have to be ready to meet her again tomorrow."

Klunk nodded, excited. I couldn't help but grin. My little Klunk was growing up! We headed back to the lair, and time passed quickly from then on. Klunk left for his five AM patrol, and then again for his eight thirty patrol. By that time, everyone was waking up. Don had almost locked himself in his lab while working on that invention of his. Since it was the first time that Raph had been back in the lair for a while, Leo was getting him to do extra training for the time that he had missed. Or at least for some of it.

I pushed the door to Donny's lab open and walked in. My purple masked brother had tools in his hands and goggles on his face, making him look bug-eyed. I couldn't help but purr at _that_.

"How's it going?" I asked, looking at the machine. It looked almost how it had when it had worked for a few moments.

Don looked over towards me. "It's almost done." A wide smile crossed his face, and he looked like he was really happy that I _was_ who he thought I was. And if he only knew that Moirai could- erm, _would_- fix this once _everyone_ knew it was me...

After putting one more bolt in place, Don jumped up quickly, knocking his chair over. "It's _done!_"

I laughed. Don was so happy that his invention was working... Now all he needed to do was turn it on. I watched him press a few buttons and put the strange looking helmet on.

"I knew you could do it, Donny," I purred, grinning as Don's eyes widened.

"It _does_ work!" Don screamed, running over and grabbing me off of the ground. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "I've missed you so much, Mikey."

"You're... crushing... me..." I gasped, struggling to get out of his arms.

Don sniffled and loosened his grip. He still had a big grin on his face. "Sorry."

"Its fine," I laughed. I purred and nuzzled against his arms. "I've missed you too, Don."

"Hey wait," Don gasped. "Raph and Leo! They need to know it's you, and not just some cat!"

"Heh, some cat," I laughed, really glad that his invention worked. "Oh! Don, I have something important to tell you!"

"Hmm?" Don asked as he dragged me out of the room and over towards the dojo.

"Once everyone knows that I'm... well, _me_," I began. "Then the wacko dude who did this to me told me that he'd turn me back."

Don stopped in his tracks. "Wait... What guy would this be?"

"Well," I meowed. "He told me that his name was Moirai. He's, like, a ninja or something! Because he can just disappear into the shadows like we can."

"Interesting," Don murmured as he opened the door to the dojo.

We caught Raph and Leo in the middle of training, since they were both throwing punches and kicks at one another.

"Hey!" Don called, making both brothers stop their sparring.

"What da ya want, Donny?" Raph muttered,

"I've finished it!" Don grinned. "You've _got_ to try this!"

Don took off the helmet and shoved it towards Leo, who was closest to him. Leo gave Don a nervous, slightly sad face. He probably thought that his purple masked brother was going a little insane.

"Uh, okay then," Leo murmured, trying on the helmet. Don pressed a few buttons on the helmet. Leo looked back over at Don, who reached down to where he had set me on the ground. Gosh, I felt like a doll right now! Just put him down, pick him up, and fling him around!

Don shoved me up into Leo's face.

I grinned. I knew that this was going to shock him. "Hiya Leo."

Leo jumped backwards, startled. His hands grabbed the helmet, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"H-how?" Leo choked out.

"How _what?_" Raph asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"You have to wear the helmet!" Don answered.

"Yeah," I replied, turning my gaze back to my oldest brother. "Right Leo?"

"M-Mikey?" Leo whispered.

"Okay Leo, now _yer_ goin' crazy too!" Raph growled, grabbing the helmet and pulling it off of Leo's head.

Shoving it onto his head, Raph asked, "Okay, now how does this dumb thing work?"

"It's still on, Raphie," I purred, jumping over into Raph's arms and hoping that he wasn't just going to let me fall to the ground.

"W-what?" Raph gasped. "Donny, how? How does this make any sense at all?"

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not here!" I meowed. Don's and Leo's eyes were on me, both pairs were wide. I shifted in my red masked brothers arms. "Um, why is everyone watching me like that?"

"You can _talk_ now?" Don gasped.

"Um... yes?" I answered. "What, everyone can understand me?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied. Raph grabbed the helmet with one hand he threw it to Don while still holding me with the other hand.

"Okay, Mikey, start talking," Raph growled, raising me up to be level with his gaze. "How'd this happen? Who did this to you? And _why_ haven't you said anything before now?"

"Okay," I murmured, wiggling out of my brother's grip and jumping onto the couch. "This happened... when I was knocked unconscious. I think. Some dude named Moirai did it after..." I paused to think back. "After this giant shooting star blazed through the sky. I, um, you know, seeing a shooting star... well, made a wish."

"You wished... to be a cat?" Leo asked.

"No!" I answered quickly. "Far from it... And I haven't told anyone until now because Don was just able to fix his invention one."

"We're not using his invention, Mikey," Raph grumbled.

"I know," I answered. "But Moirai told me that once all three of my brothers know that I'm a cat, that I would turn back."

"So... Are ya plannin' on turnin' back anytime soon?" Raph asked.

I blinked. Well, yes, I was hoping that I would just turn back right away...

"Maybe it takes a while," I muttered. "I don't know how long I was unconscious."

"So, probably by, let's say, _tomorrow_ at the latest?" Don asked.

I nodded. I was only out for a few hours... right? Maybe it was a whole day, but that wasn't _that_ long! My brothers came and joined me at the couch.

"So," Raph began. "How much of everthin' did ya hear, Mikey?"

"All of it," I answered with a sly grin on my face.

"Great," Raph groaned. "I'll _never_ hear the end of this..."

"Nah, you'll probably hear the end of it," I answered. "When I'm dead!" Yeah, I wouldn't forget this who thing too quickly. But little did I know, my words might just hold true the very next day...

* * *

**Review?**


	11. And It's Over!

**Oh my golly, it's finnaly over! I had a fun time writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading this. This is the last update for this story... I'm still pondering whether or not to do a sequel... I don't really have a whole 'plot idea' yet... so... yeah. O.o**

**I don't, and I never will, own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own my OCs... yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day came around quickly. We had spent most of the night just talking, you know, brother to brother. I hadn't really spoken with them in a while, and they had thought that I had run away, or I was... _dead_. So we just caught up some, I guess. And apparently, we never did leave the couch...

I opened my eyes, seeing that everyone had fallen asleep on the couch. I yawned and sat up. Wait... something was still wrong. I was still a cat?

"Well," I muttered to myself. "This can't be a good sign..."

I heard Donny groan beside me as he woke up. He yawned and looked around. He turned over to where I was next to him.

"Am I still dreaming?" Don asked.

I shook my head. "I wish you were."

Don carefully got up, so he didn't wake up Leo or Raph. "Well, this is bad. Shouldn't you have turned back by now? I mean, it's been a day... What _exactly _did that guy, Moirai, tell you?"

I thought back. And word for word, I recited what he had said. "Once your brothers recognize you and believe it, you may join them once more. Until then... Sweet dreams..."

"And that's when you were knocked unconscious?" Don guessed.

"Yep," I answered, looking sorrowfully at my brothers. "I was kinda hoping that I would just turn back right away..."

"Maybe..." Don thought for a moment. "Maybe you have to go back to the place where you first met Moirai. Maybe that's where he'll turn you back."

"Maybe," I muttered. "Maybe Raph or Leo doesn't believe that I'm _me_."

"I doubt that," Don replied, gazing over at his two older brothers. Both were still passed out on the couch. They _had_ been up for a long time last night...

"Should we wake them up before heading over to where I first met Moirai?" I asked. Maybe we should just let them sleep...

"I think they would want to help," Don answered. He walked over and grabbed his satchel off of the table. "We all want to help, Mikey."

"I know..." I muttered. "I just don't want him to hurt any of you..."

"What _did_ you say to him to make him turn you into a cat?" Don asked.

"I don't know!" I defended. "I mean, all I did was make a wish as I watched the shooting star. Though I never said 'I wish' until... Moirai... told me to..."

"So his 'magic' doesn't work unless he gets you to say _I wish_..." Don murmured. "Interesting..."

"What's so interesting?" Raph asked as he and Leo got up from the couch, yawning.

"Oh, just deciding our plan to get our brother back completely," Don replied.

"Wait..." Leo looked over at where I was, sitting on the table next to Don.

"It didn't work?" Raph growled. He ran over and grabbed me. "I thought you said you'd be back to normal!"

"I said I _guessed_ I'd be back to normal," I growled at my brother, trying to get out of his grip. Man, he did _not_ know the way to properly handle a cat! No _wonder_ Klunk didn't like him! "Let _go_ of me!"

Raph dropped me back onto the table.

"So, what now?" Leo asked.

"That's what we were talking about," Don answered. "We were _thinking_ that if we head back to where Mikey first met Moirai, then we might find him there. And _then_ Moirai would turn him back."

"Eh, might work," Raph muttered. "That name... _Moirai_... It sounds familiar. I haven't heard it before... but it seems to match someone... I just _feel_ like I know him..."

"You've met him," I meowed. "Remember? He was that weird dude who disappeared when you tried to hit him! A few days ago, when we were coming back from..." I broke off there. There was no use in talking about some silly little mistake my brother had made.

"Oh, so _that's_ the guy I'm gonna kill," Raph replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Let him turn me back first," I laughed. "But he'll probably disappear again!"

"Wait, you two were coming back home from... what?" Leo asked sternly.

"Um..." I looked over to Raph, who shrugged and turned his eyes to the ground. He _obviously_ didn't want to talk about the meeting with the Foot, or the beating of the Purple Dragons... "Nowhere?"

Leo sighed. "Whatever. You both made it home in one piece."

"Come on, let's go," Don told his brothers. Each grabbed their weapons, and I followed them as we walked through the sewers.

On the way to where I had been, I spotted Klunk on one of his patrols.

"Hey," I meowed, grinning.

"Where are you going?" Klunk asked. He looked over at Leo, Don and Raph. "Do they know... about what happened?"

"They sure do," I answered. "This will be the last time you'll be seeing me as a cat."

Klunk grinned. "So I'll have my Mikey back soon, then?"

"Yep!" I mewed, and raced off to follow my brothers. Klunk smiled and headed back towards the lair.

"We're here," I announced. "Now all we have to do is go up, and we should be in the alley that I was in when Moirai knocked me out."

Leo nodded and grabbed the manhole, pulling it off and letting everyone out.

"How'd ya _get_ into the sewer if ya couldn't use the manhole?" Raph asked.

"Um... the storm drain," I answered. That made Raph laugh. Probably picturing me falling down the storm drain and into the sewer water, too...

"So," Don said, looking around. "This is the place. Now where is Moirai?"

"Is someone looking for me?" A sly voice sounded from the shadows as a man stepped out. His eyes glowed a dark red, and his cape trailed behind him.

"So _that's_ him," I heard Leo whisper.

"You're here to help the _cat_, aren't you?" Moirai asked. "Hate to burst your bubble, but that's the wrong cat."

"What?" I hissed, my claws scratching against the cement. My brothers had their weapons, and I had my claws.

"He's just a decoy I sent," Moirai continued. "Your brother was an _orange_ cat, not a gray and white one. I had to make it a _little_ obvious..."

"Don't even _try_ to fool us, Moirai," Don growled.

"You are gonna _pay_ for doing that to my brother," Raph added, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Turn him back, Moirai," Leo started calmly. But his eyes showed the fury against the mysterious man. To me, it looked like he wanted to tear Moirai to shreds...

"Okay," Moirai sighed. "I guess I'll have to hold up my side of the bargain..."

Moirai floated into the air. Dark light swirled all around him, black light. Little red flames began to appear around his cape, which blew in the breeze of the mini whirlwind that was created.

Something was wrong. I could just _sense_ it. Can animals do that, just be able to _sense_ when something bad was going to happen? Right now, I worried for my brothers' lives. I didn't care what happened to myself... as long as they were alright when it was all over.

"It's time," Moirai's voice sounded twisted. He raised his right hand, and what was floating next to his hand turned my blood to ice. There was a knife, floating in the air. It was lined in black, almost like flames were burning all around it. "It's all over, Michelangelo..."

I didn't have time to move. I didn't have time to react. I knew that something was wrong, and here it was. The knife flew over at me. No one had time to move, let alone react to what was happening. My eyes widened as the knife was inches from hitting me. That's when something weird happened.

I could _feel_ myself changing. In the flash of a moment before the knife would hit me, I found myself changing back into a turtle again. I could _see_ myself for one last time, I guess. The knife impaled my chest, and it burned like fire had just shot through me.

I screamed in pain, and I could see the scarlet gushing from my chest. I fell to my knees as my brothers ran over.

"Mikey," They all gasped. Don and Leo crouched down on either side of me. Raph stayed standing. He pulled out his sais and raced at Moirai.

"Mikey, everything's going to be okay," Don whispered as he inspected the knife.

I almost didn't hear him. My heart was thumping in my ears, and every part of me hurt. I wanted to scream until I couldn't scream anymore, but that would just make everything end sooner. I wouldn't be able to say good bye to everyone...

"Don, can you help him?" Leo asked quietly.

"I don't know," Don whispered. I think that he didn't think that I had heard him...

My eyes gazed back to Raph. Moirai had become like a ghost again. _You can't beat him, Raph. It's not possible... come back over here... please..._

"Don... Leo..." I gasped. Both of them were instantly silent. "I... I need to... tell you... something."

"Mikey, save your breath," Leo whispered.

_No! I need to tell you before I'm gone..._ "I... love you guys... so much... Please... don't leave... me until... I'm... gone."

"You're _not_ going to die," Leo murmured.

_Yes I am._ But I didn't want to tell him that. I should at least give him some hope, right?

I watched as Leo stood up, fire in his eyes.

"Hey, _Moirai!_" Leo shouted, running over to Raph's side. Leo's swords were drawn in a moment. "If you're not too _scared_, why don't you fight us? Why continue to be a chicken and act like a _ghost?_ Or is that just who you are?"

Moirai's eyes glowed red. "I'm no chicken, Leonardo."

"Then _fight us_," Leo growled.

But after not too long of fighting, the two turtles still weren't able to defeat the mysterious man. He was _still_ winning, even without his magic. Then again, he _wasn't_ a normal human being...

"Moirai!" Suddenly, I watched as the sky above us turned bright white. Am I dying? Maybe I am, I couldn't really tell. The next moment, there was a beautiful face of a woman that I've never seen before, pure and gorgeous. I knew at that moment, she must be the angel that's come to take me to heaven.

_I love you, bros._ I had no strength left to fight it, and I hoped that they would forgive me. My eyes fluttered shut for what I thought was the last time...

I watched as my brother's eyes closed. Panic shot through me. _No_, my mind refused to believe it. _No, this isn't happening, this _can't_ be happening!_

"Moirai!" The voice sounded again above me, and with tears clouding my vision I turned to see who it was. There was a woman floating in the air, much like Moirai had been. She looked like an angel... _You can't take my brother away, I won't let you!_

"F-Fate!" Moirai gasped, his eyes wide. I could see fright in them, and I wondered why he was so scared of her. Could she really be more powerful than him? Is that why he called her... _Fate?_

"You have done wrong, Moirai," Fate's voice echoed throughout the clearing, bringing peacefulness to everything that heard it. I couldn't help but feel the peace, against my will.

"I have not!" Moirai growled. "These _freaks_ are supposed to be gone, destroyed, _disposed of_! That is what Father has told me, and that is what I came to do!"

"Moirai, that is not their destiny," Fate murmured. She waved her hand, and Leo and Raph lowered their weapons. I wished that they would raise them back up and hurt _her_, too, since she knew Moirai... And he killed my brother.

"Free them, Moirai," Fate continued. "Or you _will_ be punished."

"Never!" Moirai spat. I could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. He was going to get it...

"Then face _your_ fate," Fate whispered, waving her hand at him. Bright light shot from her fingertips, and a cage of light encaged Moirai and his darkness. "You may be equal, but your magic shall be taken away for a while, Moirai. Until the darkness can be cured from your heart."

"Hey, lady! How do ya know Moirai, and _why_ didn't ya come sooner _before_ he stabbed our brother?" Raph growled at Fate.

She turned calmly to him. "You brother... How is he?"

"Dead," I answered, feeling stone cold myself. I felt like at any second, _I_ would drop dead and join him.

"For how long?" Fate asked.

"Not long," I muttered, feeling the tears burning at my eyes. I couldn't look at Raph or Leo; I just wouldn't be able to take the heartbreak that they would be feeling too...

"He still has a chance, then," Fate answered. My heart skipped a beat. W-what? What was she talking about?

Fate floated down to the ground, taking a spot right next to Mikey and I. She reached out her hand, which glowed white like the moon. Fate then grabbed at the knife, and before I could stop her she yanked it out.

"What are you _doing?_" I gasped. I didn't want to see any more of my brother's blood everywhere!

"She's helping, Donny," I heard Leo murmur as he put his hand on my shoulder. When did he sit down next to me?

I looked over at him and saw the hope in his eyes. I really hope that he was right...

I turned back to Mikey. The wound in his chest was gone, only a long scar remaining. My breath caught in my throat. Was he really... alive again?

My eyes opened, first to see darkness. Nothing was there, and I began wondering if this was heaven... I tried to move, to see if there was more to this, but then all of the pain came crashing back onto me. I winced, wanting the pain to leave. Aren't you not supposed to feel pain in heaven? Realizing that I had closed my eyes, I opened them again. _This_ time, though, there was light. And the light was burning my eyes, it was so bright! I blinked to clear my vision.

"Mikey!" I could hear the joyous voice of my brothers. Did I miss something? And then I remembered. Oh yeah, I just died. Apparently not, though, if I can still hear them and they sound so happy. What was going on?

Once my vision cleared, I could see them all sitting around me. The angel like woman was there too, her hand glowing brightly. That must've been the white light...

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to sit up. The pain in my chest kept me from doing so, though. I looked down to see that the wound was gone, leaving only a scar to remember it by.

"We almost lost you," Don whispered. And then I was attacked by my brothers as they gave me a group hug. Should I tell them that I couldn't breathe? Nah, they'll figure it out...

"It's great to have ya back," Raph murmured.

I grinned. "It's great to _be_ back." I looked to the angel. "Thank you."

"Your destinies are not yet complete," The angel murmured. "There are still those who you have yet to meet, and places you still need to save."

"What do you mean, Fate?" Leo asked. "Places we need to save?"

"Time will tell," The angel, um, _Fate_ answered.

"Can we go home now?" I asked my brothers. "I haven't had a pizza in _forever!_"

Everyone laughed, and I couldn't help but join in. Sometimes a good laugh after something serious can _really_ help. But I'm just glad that I still have my family. And I've _really_ learned my lesson about wishing- be careful what you wish for. Sometimes it will turn you into a cat...

* * *

**I couldn't kill my favorite character. I just couldn't. I'm in too good of a mood to! (Finished 2/3 books and 1/3 essays for school- that's why! XD)**

**Special thanks to: Little-Lost-Neko, Who am I. Well. I'm just Me., Puldoh, KilGirl, dondena, Amonraphoenix, Doctor-Hamato, raph'sgirl4ever, anon, Elileo, i-luv-raph, Randomchick16, Denny Hamato, squirrelthe13th, Mewfem, DarkGenesis, Devil-O-Angel, Skriy, PrincessAurora1000, Nichole Monroe, and brittany1989. **

**I think that's everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. O.o That's a lot. Thanks everyone, you all made me feel so special and happy! I hope you liked that Mikey didn't die... I know I liked that he didn't die.**


End file.
